The amount of data used to represent digital video media can be large and consume large amounts of costly bandwidth over communications networks. To reduce the quantity of data transmitted over these networks, encoding schemes are used to compress the data before transmission. The data can then be decoded when it is received and processed for playback. Compression techniques can include intra frame predictors and inter frame predictors. Intra prediction (also referred to herein as intra-prediction or intra-frame prediction) and inter frame prediction (also referred to herein as inter-prediction or inter-frame prediction) are techniques used in modern image/video compression schemes. Intra prediction uses pixel values from prior-coded blocks within a same image frame to form a predictor block for a current block. Inter prediction uses pixel values from prior-coded blocks of a different image frame (e.g., a past frame or a future frame) to form a predictor block for a current block. The predictor block is subtracted from the current block; the difference, i.e. a residue block, is encoded and transmitted to decoders.